The invention relates generally to regulators and flowmeters, and more particularly to integrated compressed gas regulators and flowmeters.
Regulators and flowmeters are known generally, for example to regulate the pressure and monitor the flow of gaseous substances supplied from pressurized cylinders and other containers in the welding and medical industries, among other applications.
An object of the present invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel regulators and flowmeters that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel regulators and flowmeters that are economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel regulators and flowmeters that are reliable.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel regulators and flowmeters integrated in a common body member.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel integrated pressure regulators and flowmeters having a spring biased piston and flow tube assembly that may be installed into a body member from one end thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel pressure regulators having a piston and a high pressure seat formed as a single or unitary member, for example from a molded plastic material.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel integrated regulators and flowmeters that are more compact.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel pressure regulators having a piston biased by a wave spring or by a disc spring.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel integrated pressure regulators and flowmeters having an inner flow tube that is fixed in relation to a moving piston.
It is also an object of the invention to provide in some embodiments thereof novel integrated pressure regulators and flowmeters having a piston with an outlet coupled to a flow tube by an intermediate support member.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel integrated regulator and flow meter assemblies comprising a piston reciprocatingly disposed in an opening of a body member, a flow tube support member disposed in the body member opening over the piston, and a flow tube coupled to the flow tube support member, wherein an aperture of the flow tube support member interconnects a flow conduit of the piston and the flow tube.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel gas pressure regulators comprising a body member having an opening with a side wall and an end portion, a valve seat disposed about a high pressure flow orifice in the opening end portion, a piston reciprocatingly disposed in the body member opening, the piston having a seating surface on an end portion thereof adjacent the valve seat of the opening, the piston and seating surface thereof constitute a unitary plastic member.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel integrated compressed gas regulator and flow meter assemblies comprising a body member having an opening, an orifice with a valve seat disposed thereabout on an end portion of the body member opening, a piston having a flow conduit reciprocatingly disposed in the body member opening, the piston having a seating surface on an end portion thereof adjacent the valve seat, a wave spring or a disc spring disposed between a portion of the piston and the end portion of the body member opening, and a flow meter coupled to the body member over the opening thereof, an input of the flow meter coupled to the piston flow conduit.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.